Blood and Ink
by Sonictale101
Summary: Once Henry had received a letter in the mail from his old pal Joey Drew, He had know something was up. Henry's first mistake was deciding to investigate what was happening at the old workshop. His second was making a deal with a demon. But is their more to the little Devil then meets the eye? Old friends and enemies will return. Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

I've been dying to make a story about this, so I decided why not now? Also, I have this idea that won't leave me alone. Anyway, in this story, Bendy, Boris, and Henry are good, and Joey is evil x3 Also, sorry if it's not as quality. I'm trying to get in the swing of writing Bendy. Also, I haven't surrounded myself with evil trying to tear you head off Bendy, I am more used to the kinda innocent one..? If you could call him that. Basically the kind that would just be a smol marshmellow who would kill you if you said the wrong thing, so fairly nice x3. Anyway, let the show begin...

* * *

Henry teared across the long abandoned corridors, arousing dust from the halls in his wake. A jet black ink monster followed close behind him, occasionally reaching out to grab the man by the collar of his shirt, but falling short by a small amount.

"You can't run forever Henry!" Bendy screeched, trying to grab him once more. He missed once more, but leaned to far and smacked face first into the floor and then melted into a puddle of ink, allowing Henry to get a significant lead. He took the opportunity to run out of the ink demons sight and into the nearest room. He quickly barricaded the door with almost every item in the room, and then hide in the darkest corner, hoping he wouldn't be discovered.

"You can't hide..." Bendy threatened, moving past his door, searching for him. Henry almost let out a quiet sigh of relief, but before he could, the shadow returned. The knob moved a small bit, but the barricade prevented him from opened the door. He swore he heard Bendy chuckle a small bit as he flattened into a ink puddle and slide under the doorway. For a few seconds he searched around the room, but then spotted him. He moved closer, and quickly lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"Found you." He said, his smile widening sadistically.

"W-Wait! Please, Don't kill me! I-I can help you bring Boris back!" Henry begged, causing Bendy to stop himself from clawing his head off his shoulders.

"And how would you do that?" Bendy questioned, not letting go of his victim.

"I.. I don't exactly know yet but, I-I'll figure it out, I promise! After all, I know how to work the Ink Machine better then you, don't you need me to do that?" Henry replied, desperately trying to find a reason for his life to be spared. Bendy seemed to go over this idea for a few minutes, and eventually slowly let Henry to the ground. He went back to his original size of about *3 feet, and his face reappeared.

"We'll make a deal. You help me bring back Boris, and I won't kill you. But! If you fail or attempt to escape, the deal's off." Bendy decided, holding out his small gloved hand.

Henry shook it happily, thankful that his life was being spared at the moment. Bendy pulled away first, slightly *uncomfortable with the touch. Henry wondered why he had he had been so uncomfortable, but the though only stayed for a second. Right now he was just happy at the fact that his head was still on his shoulders.

"Alright then Henry, I didn't make that deal for you to just stand around here! What's first!?" Bendy said after a while of silence, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can I get some sleep first? Running for your life makes you pretty sleepy." Henry stated, his sleepyness kicking in now that the adrenaline was gone. Bendy scowled at him, but decided that if he really wanted Boris back, he couldn't exactly have Henry dozing off while he was supposed to be working. He huffed a small bit, and started to walk out of the room, his tail flicking in agitation. He beckoned Henry to follow him as he walked around the door frame, disappearing into the hallway. Henry followed close behind, and after a few minutes the surrounding slowly became less familiar. Joey had never let anyone in this section of the workshop...

"Bendy? Where are we going..?" Henry said with a yawn.

"Sometimes Joey used to stay here overnight, so he kept a mattress in one of the rooms." Bendy said flatly, turning a corner and then stopping. "It's at the end of the hallway." Bendy said, nodding towards the door at the end of the room, refusing to actually walk into the hallway. After pointing the door out, he turned around and walked down the hallway and then turning once more, leaving his field of vision. Henry lingered for a moment or two, but then started to walk down the end of the hallway, glancing at the other rooms and wondering what they held in them. Curiosity got the best of him in the end, and he walked towards one of the doors and slowly opened it.

Inside ink splatters covered the walls, making the original wood planks near impossible to see. The room was scattered with various tools of which Henry didn't want to think of the purpose they had at the moment. Decided he'd have to investigate this further, he closed the door to the room and walked down the hallway to the last door and opened it. It was surprisingly barren of ink, but it was rather bland. Then again, beggars can't be choosers. He plopped onto the mattress with a resounding thud, and almost immediately sunk off to sleep.

* * *

Hopefully this story was pretty quality x3 Th true question is: Why are all my favorite video game characters demons? Bill is a Dream Demon, and now we have Bendy. Why must you do this life? Anyway, Blood And Ink will be back right after these messages!  
*Bendy's about 3 feet tall, right? Plz correct me if i'm wrong.  
*I think Bendy wouldn't like physical contact much, considering what Joey did. Anybody else agree?


	2. Chapter 2

And welcome back to the show! I don't know why i'm starting my chapters like this, but Bendy is supposed to be a cartoon, so yea. Expect this from me. I'm so sorry for taking forever, writers block X'C. Anyway, let the show continue..

* * *

Bendy slowly walked down the hallways of the long abandoned workshop, memories both good and bad flooding his senses. He sighed a small bit, wondering why things had to change, and why Joey had lied to them... Then again, this was normal for him to wonder. He had questioned this frequently enough, and has still never comes up with an answer. He quickly pushed these thoughts away, dreading the memories suddenly filling his senses. God, why hadn't he just killed Henry and have just got it over with! Maybe it's because he still held onto the fleeing hope that the machine would be able to bring Boris back. Boris. Why was it that every time he thought it always led to that subject... Most likely because it one of the happiest memories he remembered. Then again, he could barely even remember what the workshop was like before things started going down hill. After a few more turns, Bendy reached his destination.

He did this almost daily. He stepped into the room and tried not to grimace at the fresh ink on the floor.

"Hi Boris" Bendy greeted to the lifeless body. Like every time he came, the wolf didn't respond. "Henry finally answered the letter I sent.. He came.. I almost killed him, but then he promised something. He says he can bring you back." The ink demon continued. "I don't know though... I want to believe him, but... if you could be alive again, you already would be, right?" No response again. Bendy laughed. "I though so too. But i'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Who knows, maybe he will." Bendy said, seemingly responding to someone even though no seemed to have spoken. A few hours went by, and not another word passed between them. Eventually Bendy had fallen asleep in front of the operating table Boris had been strapped to.

His nightmare started the same as it always did. Bendy would be strapped to a small table, almost exactly the like the one Boris had died on. Joey's dark silhouette would filter out most of the light coming into the room.

"Wh- what did I do?" Bendy would ask.

Joey seemed to smile dementedly. "You know what you did."

Bendy actually didn't, but he knew questioning would make it worse. "S- so what's my punishment?"

"Hmm...I haven't quite decided. Let's see...what's something no one will notice?"

Bendy could only tremble as he watched Joey pace back and forth while muttering to himself. Who knew what this madman would do?

Joey walked over to a closet and took out a needle. Bendy's pie cut eyes widened. "No."

"Yes," Joey replied, approaching carefully.

Bendy struggled. He needed out. Now. Where was Boris and Alice? Wait. They were dead. They couldn't help. He was stuck.

The needle went into his arm and Bendy screamed. He could feel the serum within it course through his body, infecting him.

Joey only watched as Bendy turned more fluid. He was collapsing, the serum weakening his body. The feeling was pure hell. There was no way to stop the pain.

"This is who you are. Nothing," Joey remarked, kneeling down to where Bendy's eye would have been. "Don't think you can get away with disobeying me, because your nothing compared to me. Got it?"

Bendy couldn't answer. He was almost gone, his life slipping away as he struggled to hold on and not let the darkness overcome him...

* * *

The ink monster woke up with a jolt, sweating and breathing hard. He was alive. Joey couldn't hurt him because Joey was gone. Bendy struggled to control his breathing, minutes passing before he could relieve himself of the memory. He was fine. With that though in mind, he slowly drifted back into sleep.

* * *

COUGH CRAPPY ENDING I KNOW. I'm so sorry for not updating at all, I just haven't been in the mood :v I've been talking to my friends all summer and reading fics and watching videos, so it slipped my mind. Once again, Deepest apoligies. Anyway, REALITY IS A ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BYE GOLD BYEEEEEEEEEEE  
*Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl came up with most of this chapter :v Thank you Skyrah! (Cough I wouldn't be able to come up with that dream for the life of me COUGH)


	3. Chapter 3

I LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. It's a miracle, I've decided to start writing again. Sorry guys, I've just been doing stuff, my computers so glitchy I can't even load Youtube videos. I've also been reading/watching Homestuck so yea, that's another reason I haven't been on for months. Basically, A lot of stuff has happened. Anyway, who cares about me and my excuses? Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Henry slowly awoke to the sound of faraway bird song and a small beam of sunlight shining onto his face. It almost felt like he was at home until he remembered the events of last night. With a small sigh he got up and stretched, a few bones cracking in the process. He winced slightly at the sound, but gave it no thought. He then proceeded to rub the sleep from his eyes and try and mentally prepare himself for the events that might take place that day. In truth he had no idea how he was supposed to "help" bring Boris back to life. He didn't believe that he would be "helping"more then doing all the work in the project. Maybe he could find a way to run off when Bendy was preoccupied or looking away. Or maybe, if he really did want to help, he could just look around for the few copies of the ritual books Joey had kept around the place. The Chances of him finding one were slim. And even if he did find a copy, they would be ruined by ink and age. In the end he agreed the first option seemed the most likely to work and that he would try that one first. If that plan didn't work (And if he was still alive) then he would go through with the second plan. Before he could think of the flaws in this plan he heard the sound of someone walking down one of the hallways. He already knew who it was and relucently started getting ready.

"HENRY! ARE YOU AWAKE YET!?" Bendy screamed down the hallway, his head peaking across the corner of the hallway. He wasn't in the hallway that lead to the room though, he was in the hallway right next to it. The same as he had done when he was originally showing Henry the room. He thought it probably had something to do with all the ink stains on the wall, but decided he'd ask later to make sure he was correct.

"I'm awake!" Henry called back as he started to walk out of the room.

"Get over here then!" Bendy called after him, his voice being a bit less loud since he was getting closer.

"What are we doin now?" Henry asked once he got close enough to Bendy to be able to talk normally.

"I said I would keep you alive to help me bring back Boris, right?" Bendy responded bluntly

"Right" Henry said

"Well that's what we're going to try and do." Bendy said smartly, his tail whipping around as he was seemingly irritated by Henry's lack of wisdom. "So do you have any ideas on how to bring him back or did I keep you alive for no reason?" Bendy asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could look around the place and see if we could find any of those books that Joey had to see if they have a way to bring him back." Henry said, although he was still planning on trying to run away. Henry noticed that Bendy's tail seemed to stiffen at the mention of books, and Henry started to get more and more suspicious. He decided to question it later when there was less of a chance of him getting killed.

"That seems reasonable" Bendy responded after a few seconds, his tail whipping around once again, a little less violently this time. "We should check downstairs, it's probably somewhere down there. That's where mostly everything is." He said, making another turn and heading down a flight of stairs. "We just have to be a bit careful is all."

"Why do we have to be careful?" Henry questioned.

"Let's just say their's a few people down there who we don't want to run into."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Although probably not because you should already know who's down there so yea. COFF. I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter, but I just started writing again and i'm still trying to get back in the swing of things. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review and favorite! Bye!


	4. Chapeter 4

HOLY CARP IM BACK. ITS BEEN HOW LONG!? Im really sorry for not posting anything. My computer refuses to work and life is h a r d. Also, im not really in this fandom anymore, soo. But im very bored atm so i decided to start again. Anyway, lets start!!!

Stairs creaked as Bendy and Henry started to slowly desend down the rickity old staircase. Ink flowed down from the ceiling, creating small puddles on the floor. It was a bit unnerving for Henry, but he'd have to make do with it if he wanted to keep his head on his neck.

"So what exactly are we looking for again?" Henry questioned, breaking the awkward silence that filled the stairs.

"We're looking for some old books of Joey's. Ones without to many inkstains would be ideal, but we can deal with a few sploches." Bendy replied, looking back at Henry as he did so. "Lets just hope we don't run into Sammy down here. He's a bit... eccentric to say the least." He added, his tail whipping around in a bit of discomfort.

"Sammy? As in Sammy Lawrence?" Henry eyes widended a small bit.

"Yes, but he's gone through a drastic change. We don't wanna run into him. He'd kill you." No emotion was showed as he said it. Then again, why would there be? To Bendy he was just a tool that could be discarded

Henry nodded, and continued following the demon. He hoped everything worked out fine in the end. Maybe he actually COULD bring Boris back. It sounded a bit too optimic, but there was still a chance he assumed. By the time he was done his train of thought they had reached the end of the seemingly never ending stairs.

"Alright... lets hope we can actually manage to find something useful down here" Bendy rubbed his hands together and looked over the area. In front of him was some weird shrine with a cutout, a candle, and a tape player. Bendy paid no mind however, and started to walk forwards. The sudden click of the recording springing into action stopped him in his tracks. "Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Bendy snapped at Henry, turning around and marching over to the man.

"Hey, you can't exactly just leave a tape that practically begging to be played alone, can you?" He responded, the audio reaching the end. The words at the end they were surprisingly silent for through.

"Can I get a Amen?" echoed through the seemingly empty halls... at least they seemed empty, until a voice that was much too real repeated after them. "I _said_ , can I get amen...?"

Im sorry but this'll probably be the last chapter of this I write. You can continue it if you want, since im putting it up for adoption. Anyway, bye have a good day!!

Edit: HA NO CHAPTER 4 MADE ME WANNA WRITE MORE, SO THERE GOES THAT. Also, sorry for the shitty grammer and spelling, im writing this all out on my phone so typing is a struggle.


End file.
